


Have You Ever Thought Just Maybe...

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3AM drabbles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holding Hands, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I took a break from writing one otp, Jealous Hunk, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, insecure pidge, oh god they're a forest with this pining, to write another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: ...You belong with me?





	Have You Ever Thought Just Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing this bc my Student Portal isn’t loading and there’s only so much law a girl can focus on before needing a break. Writing is better than throwing my laptop or losing my shit lol. For @i-write-shakespeare-not-disney (on tumblr) who just wanted a Hidge x You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift) drabble/HC's. My dude, I raise you:
> 
> \- a one-shot ft
> 
> \- jealous!Hunk
> 
> \- pining/insecure!Pidge
> 
> \- bros!Kidge (this friendship owns my soul)
> 
> \- with a hint of plance!shenanigans
> 
> \- together with a dash of Klance
> 
> \- and a side serving of canon divergence.

_Waiting for the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_....

_...So, why can't you see,_

_You belong with me_

_-Taylor Swift, **You Belong With Me** , Fearless (2008)._

For as long as she remembers, Katie was always better at relating to technology than her fellow humans. Humans are more emotional, deeper, and therefore it’s harder to draw patterns and find similar behavioral and reactional attributes to analyze, for her to formulate an appropriate response when necessary. Coming from a family of above-average scientists, nobody was ever at her intellectual level. Naturally, Katie is an analyst at heart. Give her a crashed computer and she could fix it in a couple hours. Give her a crying baby and within a couple hours, she’s a crying mess herself. Give her a missing brother, and her first impulse is to hack into the Garrison files and (attempt to) blackmail them into finding him.

She was always the ‘nerdy’ one, or the ‘geek’ or the ‘weirdo’. She never complained though, because it was true. And she wore those labels with pride. Until one day, she heard a few girls talking about her in the bathroom of her high school, before she became Pidge Gunderson, before her Garrison days. Saying she’ll marry a computer. She’ll never have real friends. No boy will ever like a girl like her. Nobody will ever love an unresponsive, emotionless bitch as her.

And she knows that they say these things about her behind her back, but why does it sting to actually hear it? Why are there tears pricking at her eyes? Why does she have this hollow, unpleasant feeling gnawing at her chest?

Fast forward to a couple months later, and she’s feeling the same crappy feeling as she stares up at Hunk and teases, “He’s excited to see his new _girlfriend._ ”

The word leaves a sour taste in her mouth, leaves her wanting to punch a training bot, leaves a dull, empty, sting in her chest, leaves her feeling suddenly very aware of the fake smile forcing itself onto her mouth, leaves her questioning why her ear is burning hotly. She’s mad at herself and she doesn’t even know _why_. She’s surprised at her own reaction. Don’t get her wrong. Shay sounds like a wonderful person... (rock?) from the way Hunk gushes about her. He gets this dopey smile on his face, which highlights two dimples on either side of his face, and his eyes, oh man, they positively light up and he blushes and glows and she knows she just wants him to be happy, and if that’s with Shay, then he deserves it because he’s a good person and one of the best friends Pidge could ask for.

And if she’s not so lost in thought, then maybe she would have caught the knowing gaze Lance is giving her.

=====================

Pidge hums to herself as she configures the coding system. They need to arrange for new planets that need help to be added, for liberated planets to be highlighted and such. Once she’s finished with that, she goes for some food goo and heads to her room for a small respite. She only does so because her eyes start to hurt, and she doesn’t want another one of Lance’s big brother lectures.

She's all smiles, wondering if Hunk would need her help to prepare dinner today. There was a mishap in the kitchen yesterday and luckily she was there to help him fix it. They manage to prepare dinner but got so caught up talking and laughing at nothing and everything, that they forget to serve it. Only when Shiro pops in and coughs gently, and the heat stings on Pidge’s cheeks, then they realize.

There’s a fond smile on Pidge’s cheek as she plays with her goo, her stomach full of flutters and butterflies, and at that moment she realizes....

_oh, shit._

======================

Pidge is not dumb. She’s a master coder, hacker, technician, mechanic, comms officer, scientist. So it is with great confusion she questions, as she unscrews Green’s circuit panel almost mechanically, why she’s been oblivious to her own feelings until now.

And her answer is this: she's never really spent so much time with so many people before. Being thrust into space gave her the opportunity to get to know them, to differentiate their personalities, to form bonds. To fall for one of them.

I like Hunk.

There’s a smile on her face and she bites her bottom lip as she blushes, covering her freckled cheeks with her palm.

_I like Hunk._

Since the Balmera, there hasn’t been any mention of Shay, and Hunk doesn’t seem _too_ terribly sad about it. Pidge doesn't know how to feel about it and.... and at the same time. Hunk probably sees her as a little sister.

_No boy would ever like a girl like you._

Shaky hands remove themselves from her cheek. There's a soft, comforting purr at the back of her mind, but she can't help but think that it’s true and those girls were right no boy would---

“Pidge,” she exhales and finds herself anchored and comforted at the voice behind her. It’s Lance.

“Hey,” she greets, allowing him to enter her Lion.

“So. Date me,” Lance shrugs, with serious, cerulean blue eyes, when she turns to face him.

She freezes when her brain registers his words. She’s still frozen, even as he finishes narrating her master plan.

====================

It happens slowly. Long fingers wrap around her pale, tiny ones. A soft voice lulls her to sleep in Spanish, her head on his chest on the soft Altean couch on team bonding nights, after training. He yawns on movie nights, placing an arm around her, the oldest trick in the book. Forehead and cheek kisses are the last to happen, once she's okay with it. And when they do happen, they're short and sweet. They're in love.

But Lance doesn't know that she hurts. And that she thinks, damn if this is what it's like to be in a fake relationship, then a real one must be so good and pure. Lance is patient and kind. He makes her laugh. He'd make a great boyfriend for someone, one day. But not her. She doesn't want this with him. She wants it with Hunk. But Hunk doesn't know. And every time they're all together, he's all smiles, as if he's genuinely happy for Lance and Pidge.

But his eyes... his eyes tell a different story. They're not that warm hazel anymore. They're dim and dull, and Pidge doesn't like it.

So... why doesn't he say anything?

====================

She stares at the pod. He doesn't move. He's breathing weird. Keith looks ready to kill a man. Maybe that alien Rolo, who tried to steal Green, but ended up knocking Lance out and grabbing the Blue lion. Allura's brows knit together in worry as she looks at the hologram of his body, where a large dent along his side shows, and a rib encased in red. Broken.

"Don't worry Pidge, he'll be okay," Shiro pats her shoulder comfortingly, as everyone leaves to let him heal.

But she's still at the base of the pod. She loves him like a brother. He's been the one person she can talk to, her protector. He listens to her. Just like Matt. A dam in the form of her eyelids burst and hot tears roll down her cheeks and a loud gasp leaves her. She wants him back.

Their charade has gone on for months. Maybe this is their karma. Maybe this is a sign that they shouldn't be doing this anymore. And Pidge decides there and then that it's time to come clean.

Keith walks in on her sobbing. He seems surprised that she's still there. He doesn't hesitate to bring her into his arms and shush her easily. She burries her face into his pale neck and she realizes that he's shaking slightly. He's warm and smells like the standard Altean body wash they were all issued. But when she inhales a bit deeper, he smells like warm desert air, or maybe like a campfire's ashes, but whatever it is, it's like home and it lulls her to sleep in no time.

She's tethering between conscious and unconscious when she mutters, "You goh feelin's fer Lance, dontcha, Keef?"

He freezes.

"How--"

It doesn't matter. These boys are her friends, her brothers, and they deserve to find their happiness in each other. She's seventeen, she's a big girl and she can handle a rejection if it comes to that. So long as Keith and Lance are happy.

"When 'ee wakes up, tell 'im. Don let this 'appen again," she grumbles, and then she's out like a light.

====================

When she wakes up, her eyes are crusty and her throat is sore and her breath stinks.

"Morning," a male voice wraps around her comfortingly, and she wants to scream because Hunk's in her room, sitting at her table, and it looks like a dump, oh my god someone kill her now. She feels as though she's some nobody meeting her celebrity crush up close and personal.

Yes, she gets like that sometimes. People tend to forget she's a teenage girl. She's not snark and technology 24/7, she does have a soft side.

She holds up two fingers, feeling around for, then putting on her glasses. She leaves her cot, dashing to her adjoined bathroom. She brushes her teeth. When she goes back into her room, he's miraculously still there. Her heart flutters, but she keeps her face neutral.

"Hi," she greets.

"So Lance woke up a few hours ago and told me what was going on with you two," Hunk lowers his eyes, "And I wanna be mad at you guys, but I can't because I understand why you did it, but I'd still like to hear.."

"An explanation." Pidge finishes. Hunk nods.

She never realized that Hunk was so badly hurt by this. Another time that shows her how better connected to technology she is.

"I thought you had a thing for Shay," Pidge says, "And when we got back from the Balmera, you didn't say anything about her, so I though you two hit it off. And then Lance came up with his plan.."

"Do you know how much it hurt, seeing you two together? Nothing happened between Shay and I cause we're friends. You guys were pushing the whole girlfriend thing," Hunk says, matter of fact.

And Pidge feels like crying. She's now realizing.

"Pidge, I know you. And I know that you're amazing with tech and science and almost everything you try your hand at," Hunk laughs and his shirt rises with the movement, and she can see the markings on the small strip of dark skin, "But how could you miss what's right in front of you?"

"I know it's scary to say it out loud, but sometimes, the truth is all you need," Hunk says, looking her in the eye.

"You mean--" Pidge gasps, catching on, but not entirely believing.

Hunk sits on the cot next to her, threading her fingers into his. They fit together perfectly, as if they were made to complement each other. Hers are small where his are big. His are dark where she's pale.

He smiles and it's bright and he nods and she notices wow, he's glowing and blushing and--

And. That blush is for her because he likes her, too.

So suck on that, stupid junior high school girls. Someone may not love me as yet, but they like me, and that's damn well good enough.

"I like you, Hunk," Pidge whispers, "And I just wanted the best for you. Even if the best is Shay."

"It's not," Hunk smiles again, presses his lips on her forehead, "Have you ever thought that I felt the same? That just maybe, you belong with me?"

Pidge.exe has stopped working. Her face is red and the big grin on her face is 100% real.

Hunk laughs.

"See you at dinner, Katie."

====================

As they shovel food goo, Hunk's fingers intertwine with hers under the table. Lance winks and smiles, before attempting to spoon feed Keith, who smacks Lance's hand away from his face, scowling before breaking into laughter. They smile softly at each other, and Pidge is happy that they worked out.

She recalls that an important part of Operation: Water The Plance was to make Keith get his head out of his ass, thank God it worked. She loves him, but he's dense and broody and he could use some of that patented Lance Love.

Shiro, Allura and Coran laugh and exchange jokes, and she can't help but feel as though this is right, this is how things should be. How they were meant to be.

In this and every other universe.


End file.
